It is hypothesized that vaccinating against EGFR ? driven or K-ras ? driven lung tumorigenesis by targeting key driver proteins that are either mutated and/or overexpressed in NSCLC tumor formation will preferentially activate cytotoxic T cells to target and destroy either initiated cells or premalignant lesions. Accordingly, the overall objective of this proposal is to evaluate the efficacy of multiantigen vaccines in a preventive setting in preclinical models of lung cancer.